


My Hopeless Romantic Heart

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, Daisuga AU, Fluff, I swear I don't know what's wrong with me for writing something like this, M/M, Sweet, daisuga - Freeform, hopeless romantic Suga, romantic Daichi, sawamura daichi x sugawara koushi, this is too cheesy XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: DAISUGA IS SO FLUFFY.





	My Hopeless Romantic Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back in this world!! XD Work had been harsh on me. But anyway I made something toothachingly sweet. I don't know why this came out like this.. LOL
> 
> So let me warn you first, this fic is sooo fluffy and soooo cheesy... so please bare with it.. XD 
> 
> Okay! On to the story!

"My name is Sugawara Koushi. I'm currently 26 years old and I'm the owner of  Crows Cafe. It's just a simple coffee shop/diner.

I have ash-blond hair and hazel brown eyes with a mole on my left eye. Everyone says it's my beauty mark but I prefer calling it a mole.

My friends are the ones helping me running my shop. They are my true friends and I treat them like my family and care for them even though they like to tease me.

They always say that I'm like a Mom. What with my nagging and caring attitude and overly kind personality. Well I can't help it! Of course I care about the people around me. Though they say it was one of my good qualities.

One thing to know about me is that, I know myself and I'm honest about it, I'm a hopeless romantic person. I won't deny it. I love romance! It was just so heart lifting and refreshing. The romantic gestures, the gifts, the romantic dinners, going to date spot places, surprises, everything you see in a romantic movies? I love them all!

And I love it more when those things are done to me.

My friends will say that it was my weak point. That because of it my EXs took advantage of me.

Yes you heard that right. No matter how much I boast about love and romance I was always left behind, broken hearted.

The guys I've gone with all have their own same ulterior motives. They wanted to bed me.

But you see I always believe that doing that kind of thing should be done when the two of you are tied together. Same sex marriage is already allowed in some places in Japan, including the place where I reside.

So I wanted to get married first before I do "that" and of course with the one I love the most. Which I haven't found yet.

Whenever I tell them this, they will get annoyed and then the next thing I knew they get cold towards me and after that they will break up with me.

Of course it hurts me the most. I bawled my eyes out everytime that happened. And it always happen. I kind of think that something must be wrong with me for people to left me behind. But my friends always reassure me that there is nothing wrong and that I'm beautiful in so many ways and those bastards just needs to go and rot in hell because they don't deserve me. Well that is according to Oikawa, one of my friends.

But in every heart break there is always a lesson. And I learn from those to strengthen my heart and set rules for myself.

You wanna know how many heart breaks I've gone through?

The first one is when I was in my last year of highschool. There is this guy in another class, he was one of the heartthrobs in school. Good in academics, good in sports coz he is the captain of the basketball team and also good looks. Per se he is the girls every dream.

And you won't believe it when one day he came to me and asked me out. You'd laugh at my shock face back then. But because I'm a hopeless romantic person I got swayed by his sweetness.

He was okay, really. Until the time came when he told me that he wanted to have sex. Which I immediately said no and told him about my reason.

I was shock when he got angry and said that it was all non-sense.  Because I've hurted his "manly" ego he blurted out the truth that the only reason he asked me out is because of a bet.

Of course I was hurt and angry at him so I broke up with him. That was my first heart break which is very painful! I tell you.

That moment where you can't breath? That feeling that you want to claw your heart out because it was so painful? That's all I felt.

Though it took a long time I was able to heal. But I never thought wrongly about love and romance. I still love it. Though I got hurt I think I have more love inside of me.

But that first experience made me set a standard and rules for myself. Which of course I broke in the end when my second heart break came.

My second heartbreak happened when I was in my second year in university. No matter the rules and standards I’ve put up because of my first one. I still fell in love. What can I say? Love is a very strong being I cannot stop. My second boyfriend is a classmate of mine in one of my majors. We always bump into each other in the library and just greeted each other.

You know those kinds of scenes in the movies when you’re reaching for a book in the highest shelve and then suddenly he was there on your back to reach it for you, all smiles and everything. Romantic right? That’s what I thought so too when it happened to me. After that we got closer and then he asked me out.

We go to different date spots on our off days and he was really sweet to me. If that’s the case why did we break up? Well just like my first one, he wanted to do IT with me. But I told him my reasons which I was surprised that he accepted. I was amazed by his endurance! But then his endurance didn’t last long.

A few months into our relationship? A girl came to me saying she was pregnant and my boyfriend is the father! The nerve of that guy! SO! Since I don’t want to do IT with him he did it with another one and look where it got him!

Well of course I was angry at him and we broke up. I bawled my eyes out again and Kuroo and Bokuto were already ready to punch the guy though I stopped them. I said that it was my fault too. Again one of my insecurities happened. I blamed myself. And I started to wonder that if ever I gave up my virginity will they not leave me behind?

But I was still afraid and I believe that that privilege is for the one I’m going to marry in the future.  
And so I moved on from my second heart break.

But AGAIN I got swayed by love which led to my third heart break.

My third heartbreak happened just after I graduated from UNI. I was working in a publishing company trying to earn and save as much as I can so I can put up my own dream café.

My third boyfriend is an author that is assigned to me. We both are new in the business so we got along really well. He is a new aspiring author and I’m a new editor. We have a common ground. He writes romance novels which is what I love reading. I always love the stories he writes.

We started as friends and then we got closer so it’s like we have a mutual understanding. When he confessed to me he wrote me a love letter which is so romantic in my opinion because there’s a poem in there too! Can you believe it! I was crying in happiness that time.

I really THOUGHT he was the one. And then I was wrong. When we got together, of course we have to keep it a secret, that’s when I discovered something about him. He easily gets jelous especially after I told him that I only wanted to do IT if we get married. He does not want me talking to any other guy even though it’s strictly for business. And then I was assigned to a different author and that’s when things went downhill.

We always fought and it came down to the scariest part where he punched the window! Which is made of glass! There’s so many blood and then I got afraid of him and so I broke up with him. It’s a good thing too that I was not his editor anymore.

Well I was upset that time too because I really thought he is the one. But I manage to move on from that. Then I manage to save enough to open my own café so I quit my old job which thanks god is growing steady.

I focus on myself and my friends (even though sometimes I get jealous because they have their own successful love life) and then there is this old friend of mine who told me that _“You don’t have to look for love. Because love will find its way to you. You just have to be patient. And you will realize when it came to you that it is the greatest love of all.”_

I experienced different kinds of love and different kinds of heartaches where I learned so many things about life but I never gave up on waiting for that especial person. And then YOU came along and everything that happened to me is history to be told.”

Suga finished his long story by drinking the chocolate shake that was served to him earlier like nothing happened at all. He looks at his companions face and he wanted to laugh. Daichi was looking at him like a fish out of the water, his mouth closing and opening. Suga smiled an all toothy smile and this seems to take Daichi out of his stupor.

“Wait wait wait. You’re telling me you experienced those things and you didn’t tell me? I’ve been courting you for three years and we’ve been together as boyfriends for another three years and we’re getting married in a few days and I got to know this much information JUST NOW?” Daichi asked in disbelief as Suga nodded his head.

“Well I wanted to tell you before but it always flew out of my head every time you sweep me off my feet or something like that.” Suga said inspirationally with a blush feeling embarrass for admitting something like that.

Daichi sighed and smiled as he stood up and went to seat beside Suga. “You big romantic beautiful person. Let me hug you tight!” And so he did as Suga laughed angelically at his ears. “But if it wasn’y because of those then I wouldn’t have met you.” Suga said as he hugged Daichi back.

“Yeah because I prayed so hard before I got to meet you.” Daichi said while he kissed Suga on his forehead.

“You prayed hard?” Suga asked confused and curious at the same time as Daichi answered him.  
“Well, how should I say this? When I was a child I believe in what they call red-string of faith—“

“OH!! OH!! I know that one!!!” Suga interrupted excitedly.

“Yes yes sweetheart. I’m pretty sure you’re very familiar with it. So where was I?” Daichi asked.  
“The red strings of faith!” Suga answered and Daichi smiled at him so fondly. Oh god he’s so in love with this wonderful person.

“Right. Well I believe in that kind of thing, so every day I will always pray that whoever is that person out there that is on the other end of the string attached to me, please don’t let anyone take them from me until the day comes that I got to meet that special person even if I have to bump into something. That’s—Why are you crying??!!” Daichi exclaimed at the end when he saw Suga crying and starts panicking.

“Because, because… *sniff sniff* that is just so romantic Daichi! And you did bump into something! You bump into the lamp post when we met each other for the first time!!!” Suga cried and laugh at the same time because that memory will always be one of his favorites.

“I thought we agreed that we’re not going to talk about that anymore!”Daichi pouted and Suga kissed those pouty lips. “Yes yes you big baby.”

“There’s another thing I want to confess.” Daichi said again and Suga mockingly gasped. “Oh no!” “Stop that! It’s not funny.” But after he said that he and Suga laugh.

“So what is it?” Suga asked quietly.

“Sugawara Koushi is my first love, Sugawara Koushi is my first kiss, Sugawara Koushi is my first boyfriend, and Sugawara Koushi will be my first in more things to come and Sugawara Koushi will be my last and forever in everything.” Daichi said as Suga hugged him tight as he cried.

“Daichi you idiot! That was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard!” Suga said as he hides his face on Daichi’s chest while happy tears flowed down his face and a big blush form.

“But you love it when I say those kinds of things.”

“Yeah I do.”

It was quiet after that but it was a comfortable silence between them.

“Daichi?”

“Hmm?”

“We’re gonna get married in a few days.”

“Yes. We are.” It feels more real now that they are saying it.

“I’m happy and excited Daichi.”

“To get my virginity?” Daichi asked with humor and Suga punch him lightly on the stomach as they laugh.

“Dummy. Stop ruining the moment. You know what I mean.”

“Yeah. I know. I’m happy and excited too.”

“To get my virginity?” Suga said this time and they laugh harder.   
Daichi tightened his hug on Suga and kissed him on the forehead once again.

“That and excited to spend my whole life together with you.” Daichi said as he kissed Suga this time on his cheek.

“Yeah together and always. I’m so glad you bumped on that lamp post.” Suga smiled and teased Daichi once again. Daichi groaned and buried his face on the crook of Suga’s neck.

“Oh come on Koushi….” He groaned and then something crossed his mind so he pushed Suga away from him and looked him in the eyes.

“You better not tell that on our vows!” Daichi warned and dread came over him when Suga’s face lightened up.

“Koushi NO.”

“Koushi YES!” Suga said back with a toothy smile and all Daichi can do is melt on the spot.

“Why do you have to be so cute! My soon to be Sawamura Koushi.”

“I love you too my one and only Sawamura Daichi.”

With that they sealed each others’ words with a kiss. It was simple but then again the feelings they felt on that moment is worth more than anything in this world.

Sugawara Koushi experienced heart aches in different forms, but he never gave up on love. He still strives for it after he had moved on.

And now Sugawara Koushi had found the man he had been waiting in his entire life. 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> And done! Yeahh...
> 
> So what do you think guys??
> 
> I'm going to work on DaiSuga "Pretend Fiance" now. Anyone interested on that? Feel free to check it out!
> 
> Your comments and votes are very much appreciated. :D
> 
> See you~~~
> 
> ELIE


End file.
